World Power
by Golden Arms
Summary: Voldemort has Harry Potter right where he wants him! But does Harry have an ace in the hole after all? Short and sweet, written in response to a thread on the FFML.


_Note: This fanfic short was the result of someone posting to the FFML a "_What If_" about the ending of the Harry Potter series. Whereas the original version had Harry going for _Sailor Moon's _compact, my version goes another route. Oh, and since my best friend tells me after the fact that this is a "natural crossover" story plot, I apologize in advance for adding to the compost pile._

**_World Power_**

The greatest and most terrible wizard to ever live smiled that horrible serpentine smile as he casually pointed his wand at Harry. "You've caused me much trouble in the past, Potter, but now I have the upper hand. No friends to come to your aid. No mentor to spare you the deathblow. Not even your wand--" Voldemort patted his side, where Harry's wand was neatly tucked into his robe belt. "--in hand to cause some... unexpected trickery and give you an escape. Alone, defenseless, and helpless as a mouse in a room of snakes."

Despite his conditions, Harry chose to stare back at the dark wizard. "You're wrong, on all accounts."

If Voldemort had eyebrows, they would have twitched up into a surprised expression. "Oh?"

"Yes. Even if I should die here, I will still live on. My friends will make sure of that."

He grinned nastily. "So you've taken it upon yourself to create your own horcrux... How sinister. I've always known how much you wish to become me."

"You're only partly right. They are horcruxes... but not mine."

"What?"

"They are part of a much older, greater entity, one that can grant the heart's desire if all are found." Harry's face hardened. "I will live on should I die here, but you certainly won't."

"Heh... boisterous and brave until the bitter end, Potter. However, I must cut this short." Voldemort thrusted his wand directly at Harry. "Goodbye, Potter... _Avada Kedavra_!"

Sickly greenish energy exploded from the wand's tip, rocketing towards Harry. The descendant of Slytherin himself expected to see the young wizard's face scrunched up in fear as inevitable death came screaming for him. However, Voldemort was taken aback when the very air around his intended victim glowed a pale scarlet, erupting into flame. "What's this!"

Harry almost casually swung his hand up in a short arc at the death ball, batting it away as though it were little more than a fly annoying.

Voldemort almost dropped his wand in undisguised shock. "I-Impossible! Your mother's charm has no more sway against me!"

"I should have used this power against you first, Voldemort..."

"Wh-what power could you--"

Harry looked up in the face of the malevolent wizard, glimpsing the fear that betrayed his eyes. "Something I learned from a blue bug recently. You've never seen before..." He slid his feet apart, his hands drawing from his sides. "...and will never see again."

He sneered, spitting hatred. "I'll see you dead first! _Avada_--"

"_Kaioken_!"

The dark wizard never had a chance to finish his spell; he was far too busy being flung into the air, hammered several time over, then fall to the ground, only to feel something slam into the small of his back just before he made impact, several sharp and jagged pains flying through his now-battered and broken body. "Im... imposssssible..."

Harry tossed Voldemort to the ground without effort, and he tumbled into a heap like a rag doll. "Everything is possible... or have you not figured that out by now?" He picked up the dark wizard's wand, then his own, tucking them both inside the pockets of his robe. Then he floated upwards into the air. There, he held up his hands, and bluish energy began collecting within them, rapidly building and expanding into a huge glowing ball of light.

Voldemort tried to turn and look up, though his body refused to comply past his shoulders. "Wha... what are you..."

"If there was even the slightest chance of redemption for you... but I know there is none in your heart. Goodbye, Tom. Say hello to Cedric Diggory and my godfather for me when you see them."

His eyes widened and Harry pitched forth the ball of energy and light, screaming, "_Spirit Bomb_!"

_End What If..._


End file.
